


Of Rice and Ren

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Shenanigans of the Force Kind [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Randomness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo loves rice, maybe Hux does too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rice and Ren

**Author's Note:**

> It might seem a little corny at moments because of the Of Mice and Men lyrics I added (not a lot, but they are there). Grammar mistakes my own.

Rice was delicious. In fact, it was Kylo’s favourite food. So it was telling that he hadn’t had a single bite, only poking at it.   
He sighed, resting his head on his hand, still not touching his food. Why did General Hux hate him so? Perhaps he was too quick to criticize, after all, it’s not like Kylo had been doing the most rational things recently. Hux was probably sick of his kind, of the Knights, of  _him_. But his words had hurt like stones, like knives, picking and stabbing. Only wishing that Phasma was alright and not him? It was insulting. No, not insulting. It was heart breaking, and he heard it (metaphorically), it was like glass.   
Hux hadn’t even spoken to him directly during the entire meeting. So afterwards Kylo withdrew to the Knights eating quarters, hoping rice would make him feel better. It didn’t. There was only one thing to do. Kylo had to fix this.

Large packets of rice were everywhere in the cabinets. Kylo would have thought there’d be rations, but no. It was rice. He wasn’t sure if that was a tragedy, but he really loved rice so not for him. Maybe Hux loved rice too, that would make things easier! They’d have a common interest! Kylo started to grab the sacks of rice, carrying a couple in his arms, levitating a few others with the force. He left the eating quarters, heading over to General Hux’s room, a plan forming in his mind.

* * *

“This machinery is the most important creation of the First Order thus far. It will help us defeat The Resistance for sure,” a man had come in with the shipment was telling General Hux.   
Hux had no idea what the fuck it was, but apparently it was the most extremely important piece of equipment for the newly constructed DOUBLE DEATH STAR (“Double the Death! Not even a Star!”) on Starkiller Base. How it was so important Hux didn’t know. It was only up to his waist and could dragged and pushed around due to the repulsorlift.

“I’ll keep it in my personal quarters,” Hux told the man, whatever his name was he couldn’t remember, “Nobody but me is allowed in or out of there.”

The man nodded, “Of course sir. I’ll be checking in to see if other components are coming in. And please remember, sir, not to have food or water near the machine.”

“Of course. Dismissed, lieutenant,” Hux looked back at the device.

“Err, I’m just a mechanical…dude…sir,” the man said.

“Just get out of my sight,” Hux waved his hand, the man left.

Hux stared at the device, rolling it straight into his quarters himself. It was cylindrical at the top, small openings in it, only big enough for grains to get in. He’d have to be careful with what he had around.

* * *

Kylo was just around the corner from General Hux’s room. Some people had tried to stop him from coming up here. Assholes. It had required some force and lightsaber usage on his part to actually get through. They had been ever so rude. 

Arriving at the door to Hux’s room, Kylo knocked.

“Who the bloody fuck-,” Kylo heard from behind the door, “I said nobody could-,” the door flew up, the two of them now face to face. “REN WHAT IN THE FUCKING FORCE?”

The levitating bags of rice dropped, Kylo hugged tighter onto his two sacks he was carrying, “I bought a peace offering.”  

“A pea-peace offering!?” Hux looked incredulous, and angry, “I don’t- I just- I- what!?”  

Kylo spotted a machine up beside the wall of his room, “Oh that looks fascinating! What is it?” Kylo pushed past Hux, not realizing the General’s most pissed off expression. 

“That is very important, don’t touch it!” Hux told him, “and keep those bags away, whatever’s in them.” Hux grabbed one from Kylo’s arms, managed to lift it out of his arms but then dropping it to the floor, a loud THUD. Hux looked at Kylo with a bewildered expression.

“It’s rice,” Kylo told him.

“There’s no possible way that’s rice,” Hux insisted.

“Oh but it is!” Kylo turned on his lightsaber, cutting open the bursting bag of rice. The grains of rice then spat out of the bag, flying into the machine.

“REN!” Hux yelled, trying to grab the rice bag from him to stop the grains from flying at the machine. Of course, the bag was heavy and the two of them tripped over during the struggle. A shelf was hit, and a glass of water Hux had forgotten about fell over and splattered all over the machine. Sparks flew. Hux screamed. Kylo cried. The machine died.

Silence. A pathetic scene. Kylo and Hux were on the floor, rice everywhere, the machine broken.

Hux was the first to speak, getting up off the floor, “Why do I bother.” He went over to press the door open, ready to leave.

A small voice stopped him, “I’m sorry.”

Hux turned, facing Kylo, arcane eyes staring at his mask.

Hux huffed, “No, no you’re not. You never learn.”

“But,” Kylo shuffled, changing positions. He stayed on the floor, but on his knees, “I’m sorry.”

“You know, I’ve never heard you apologise,” Hux said, “But it’s too late. Just…pick up those pieces,” he gestured to the rice still on the floor, “and find a way to bring back glory to the Ren name. You know, because every time I see you do something so goddamn stupid, I’d rather just…” Hux was silent.

“Burn alive?” Kylo offered. No reply. Kylo continued, “You know, maybe you could try to see my side of things.”

“No,” Hux said, not wanting to drown in Kylo’s reality. It seemed terrifying, “See it from my side. These have been the hardest years of my life, and… okay, look, I understand why you’re needed. Why Snoke wants you around, they’ll never find another you. But this shame that you’re bringing to the Order, it’s… It’s ridiculous. It’s stupid. I can’t… How am I supposed to see through your eyes when you never… Force, just forget it! I’m leaving.”

“Leaving!?” Kylo finally dropped the empty bag of rice from his arms, “But you’re our best General! And what about the base!?”

“I’m not leaving for good you-,” Hux seemed like he was going to insult Kylo, but changed his mind and said, “I’m just taking the night off, Kylo. Clean this mess, and you can contact Snoke about the broken machine.” He said nothing more. He didn’t want to, and left the room.

Kylo was still in the room, on his knees. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, but he finally got up and started to clean. Days were like pages, he told himself as comfort. He had to keep turning them, wondering when the book would end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review or kudos! <3 :D


End file.
